Элизабет Мидфорд
Леди Элизабет Этель Корделия Мидфорд (エリザベス・ミッドフォード, Erizabesu Middofōdo) — дочь Алексис Леон и Фрэнсис Мидфорд, младшая сестра Эдварда Мидфорд, племянница Винсента Фантомхайв и Рэйчел Фантомхайв. Невеста Сиэля Фантомхайв. Внешность Элизабет – молодая девушка с изумрудно-зелеными глазами. У нее кудрявые золотисто-светлые волосы, которые она закрепляет в два хвоста. Элизабет одевается в элегантные платья, украшенные различными цветами и лентами. Она дополняет свои наряды золотыми серьгами и обувью на низком каблуке. В первом сезоне сериала ее повседневным нарядом было красное платье, украшенное розами и белыми лентами, красный ободок на голове и розовое пальто. Характер thumb|left|Элизабет расплакалась из-за того, что Сиэль не желает носить кольцо, которое она ему подарила. Элизабет - волевая и веселая девушка. Обожает милые вещи и старается сделать все вокруг "милым". Это главная причина почему ей нравятся различные идеи Нины Хопкинс по поводу одежды Сиэля.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, страница 7 Когда с ней кто-то не согласен, она часто впадает в истерику. Не принимает «нет» в качестве ответа и часто навязывает другим свои предпочтения. Например: она настаивает, чтобы Сиэль называл её просто "Лиззи (リジー, Rijī)".Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 2, страница 10 Тем не менее, Элизабет чувствует себя ужасно и начинает плакать, когда заходит слишком далеко и расстраивает кого-то.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 2, страница 25-31 На самом деле, Элизабет талантливая мечница. Она продемонстрировала свои навыки, когда с легкостью убила Странную куклу. Она имеет репутацию превосходного фехтовальщика,Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 5 и даже превосходит своего брата во владении мечом.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 77, страница 28 Анджелина Даллес научила ее быть невинной и веселой. Она говорила ей, что дамы должны выглядеть слабыми и милыми на фоне своих кавалеров, а также всегда улыбаться и жить в окружении приятных вещей.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 3 Сиэль имеет большое значение для Элизабет, и она делает все возможное, чтобы он был счастлив. Хотя она признает, что порой перегибает палку.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страница 22 Она очень беспокоится за СиэляKuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, страница 38-39 и пойдет на все, что бы защитить его.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 13Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 19 История thumb|240px|Сиэль и Элизабет в детстве. Поскольку Элизабет и Сиэль являются двоюродными братом и сестрой, она знала его еще до смерти Винсента и Рэйчел Фантомхайв. Когда они были детьми, Элизабет, Сиэль и Анджелина Даллес регулярно играли вместе. Она говорила, что до трагедии в поместье Фантомхайв было полно веселья. Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 21 Сиэль говорил, что боится сильных жен, поэтому он был рад, что такая невинная и беззащитная девушка как Элизабет выйдет за него замуж. Элизабет сильно желала стать женой Сиэля и хотела быть под его защитой. Поэтому она хотела бросить уроки по фехтованию, но мать запретила ей.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 7-10 На десятый день рождения Сиэля, Паула сообщила ей о трагедии семьи Фантомхайв. Элизабет долго плакала на их могилах. Через месяц неожиданно вернулся Сиэль вместе с Себастьяном Михаэлисом. Она обрадовалась возвращению Сиэля, но вскоре поняла, какие страдания он перенес. После этого Элизабет стремилась стать женой, способной защитить его.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 10-13 Когда Элизабет выиграла матч по фехтованию и получила в подарок новые туфли, Паула сказала ей, что ее рост стал еще выше. Элизабет расстроилась и заменила свои туфли на каблуке на детскую обувь, чтобы «улыбаться и быть рядом» с Сиэлем, который так пытался казаться взрослым. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 14-16 Сюжет манги Арка Темный дворецкий thumb|200px|Реакция Сиэля на украшенное Элизабет поместье. Однажды утром Элизабет приезжает в поместье Фантомхайв. Она украшает дом и прислугу поместья лентами и другими яркими украшениями, что очень удивило всех обитателей. Она заявляет, что готовит помещение к сегодняшнему балу и заставляет Сиэля одеться в наряд, который она ему подобрала.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 2, страница 13-14 Чуть позже Сиэль появляется в зале, одетый в наряд, который она ему выбрала. Но вскоре она замечает, что вместо кольца, которое она выбрала для него, на нем было синее кольцо Фантомхайв. Этим она была очень недовольна. Без его согласия она снимает кольцо с пальца Сиэля, отметив, что оно ему велико и давно износилось. Сиэль грубо требует его назад, в результате чего Элизабет начинает плакать. Расстроившись, она бросает кольцо на пол, и оно разлетается на кусочки. Разъярённый Сиэль поднимает руку, чтобы ударить ее, но Себастьян останавливает его, ссылаясь на то, что он забыл свою трость. Себастьян объясняет Элизабет, что это кольцо является единственной в своем роде семейной реликвией. Элизабет была потрясена, узнав, что оно так важно для Сиэля.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 2, страница 26-31 После Сиэль успокаивается и бросает остатки кольца в окно. Он заявляет, что и без него он остается главой семьи Фантомхайв. Впоследствии он вытирает слезы с лица Элизабет и приглашает ее на танец. Вечером того же дня Элизабет засыпает, а на следующий день уезжает со своей бабушкой. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 2, страница 34-37 Арка Джек Потрошитель left|thumb|Элизабет почти увидела, как Себастьян и Сиэль уходят с бала. Элизабет присутствует на одной из вечеринок Алистера Чембера , и она весело приветствует наряды других дам. Затем она замечает определенную девушку,чье платье она считает очень милым(хотя,девушка на самом деле является Сиэлем Фантомхайв в маскировке). Она ищет девушку, чтобы полюбоваться ее нарядом,но теряет ее.21 Позже, Элизабет снова находит девушку и пытается подойти к ней,но джентльмены уводят девушку и направляют официанта, чтобы он поднес Элизабет стакан лимонада.22 Вскоре после этого она маневрирует к девушке в очередной попытке поймать ее,но отвлекается на магический акт Себастьяна. 23 Снаружи на балконе Элизабет не знала, видела ли она кого-то на крыше (это были,по правде говоря,Сиэль и Себастьян, убегавшие от полицейских властей).25 Subsequently, Elizabeth attends Angelina Dalles' funeral. She stands before her casket and mourns her death. Then, her attention is drawn to a latecomer at the door: Ciel, who is carrying a red dress.26 He places the dress on Angelina's corpse, and Elizabeth observes as rose petals, from the carriage maintained by Sebastian Michaelis, drift in the church.27 Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Elizabeth and her mother, Francis Midford, arrive at the Phantomhive manor. When she vigorously hugged Ciel, Francis scolds her for being unladylike.28 Sebastian guides them through the manor;29 once they settle at the horse stables, Francis instigates a hunting challenge with Ciel, in order to evaluate his qualities and access if he is a good enough man for Elizabeth.30 Elizabeth attempts to accompany Ciel during the hunting challenge, but he proclaims that he will win the competition and states that it would be too dangerous for her.31 Afterward, she tells Sebastian she is relieved to see that Ciel has returned to his normal self: she was worried for his condition, because he was so close to Angelina. She says that she does not want unhappy memories to befall Ciel, and that is why she has tenaciously tried to cheer him up with her own methods (albeit, they do not produce the desired effects, since she often overdoes things, which irritates him). Sebastian assures her that Ciel always considers her concerns, and she thanks him.32 After the hunting challenge, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Francis have lunch. Suddenly, a formidable bear approaches Elizabeth, and Ciel impulsively dives over to her. The bear is taken out, unbeknownst to them, by Sebastian; they believe Francis has killed it. Francis commends Ciel for his display of courage while protecting Elizabeth.33 Subsequently, they return to the manor, and Elizabeth, Francis, and the Phantomhive servants wish him a happy thirteenth birthday. Francis tells the Phantomhive household to take care of Elizabeth and her husband in the future, much to Elizabeth's delight.34 Afterward, she, Ciel, Francis, Finnian, and Tanaka mirthfully observe the snow.35 Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Элизабет отправляется в поместье Фантомхайв, в то время как Сиэль и Себастьян находились в поместье барона Кельвина для исследования цирка Ноев Ковчег, и отказывается уходить, пока она не видит Сиэля.36 в ту ночь, Даггер, Бист, Джамбо, Венди и Питер подходят в поместье, чтобы поймать Сиэля и убить всех свидетелей. Она спит, но просыпается от громкого шума, когда Мэйлин застрелила Питера через окно. Когда она встала, чтобы узнать (что вызвало этот звук) , Танака говорит ей, что это был звук во сне и убеждает ее вернуться в постель, чтобы она не чувствовала холод.37 Позже Сиэль и Себастьян возвращаются в поместье, и Элизабет заявляет, что она бы хотела, чтобы они приобрели новую одежду к прогулке на лодке. В результате Себастьян приглашает портную Нину Хопкинс. Элизабет наблюдает за процессом и хвалит дизайны портной в то время как Нина снимает мерки с Сиэля. Однако, когда Себастьян критикует одну из ее работ, Нина просит выйти всех из комнаты. Впоследствии, Небесно-голубой цвет призван обратно в для другой примерки, и часов Элизабет. Нина решает, что рубашка, которую он носит, не имеет правильного силуэта и разрывает его от него. Небесно-голубой цвет и Себастьян тогда пытаются покрывать марку, чтобы препятствовать тому, чтобы Элизабет видела это. 40 Позже, Сома, Agni, и Элизабет представляются друг другу, и Сома решает считать Элизабет его новой младшей сестрой. Они идут в столовую, и Сома показывает, что Небесно-голубой цвет недавно был очень болен. Она отмечает печально, что Небесно-голубой цвет никогда не говорит ей, что что-либо, но Себастьян указывает, что, проводя день с нею, Небесно-голубой цвет более смягчен тогда, он был в некоторое время. Она говорит, что было бы хорошо, если бы это было верно. 41 Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв thumb|Элизабет и прислуга Фантомхайв прыгают на Себастьяна Элизабет посещает похороны Себастьяна, где она вместе с принцем Сомой пытается успокаивать и утешать Сиэля, она говорит, что Себастьян лжец, ибо он обещал, что он никогда не оставит Сиэля одного. После Себастьян показывает, что он еще жив, она запрыгивает на него и обнимает его.42 Впоследствии, Себастьян говорит Элизабет, что он хотел бы исправить то, что она говорила, и утверждает, что он не лжет.43 Арка Роскошный лайнер thumb|Элизабет борется со Странными Куклами Элизабет обнаруживается в поместье Небесно-голубого цвета и говорит ему, что ее семья планирует семейные каникулы три недели длиной на Нью-Йорк на роскошном первом плавании Кампании судна. Она говорит ему, что ее отец задавался вопросом, мог ли бы он пойти, но Небесно-голубой цвет резко останавливает ее и говорит ей, что он не может занять так много свободного времени работы. Она настаивает, чтобы Небесно-голубой цвет пошел, и он в конечном счете идет на компромисс и соглашается уехать на каникулы, если это где-нибудь близко и только в течение нескольких дней. Элизабет обнимает его, затем уезжает. 44 Более поздняя неожиданная Элизабет небесно-голубого цвета, находясь на Кампании даже при том, что он сказал, что не мог сопровождать. После разговора с ее семьей и едой, Элизабет просит, чтобы Небесно-голубой цвет был ее эскортом к званому обеду, который встречен с ревностью ее братом. 45 Три дня спустя на званом обеде, Элизабет кратко оставляет Небесно-голубой цвет, чтобы получить их некоторый пирог. Когда она возвращается, Небесно-голубой цвет убежал, и она начинает искать его. Она находит его в грузовом хранении и пытается дать ему пирог, но он говорит ей, что это опасно и что она должна вернуться к своей матери. Он тогда оставляет ее на лестничной клетке. Она не хочет быть одной, таким образом, она следует за ним. После достижения уровня его и Змеи, которая Небесно-голубой цвет, найденный в грузовом хранении, Причудливая Кукла, накапливается позади нее и собирается напасть на нее. Небесно-голубой цвет пробивает ее из пути. Десятки больше просыпаются и начинают преследовать их. 46 Они быстро окружены. Змея и Элизабет временно убегают, поднимаясь сверху ящика, в то время как Небесно-голубой цвет удерживает Причудливые Куклы. Как только Небесно-голубой цвет присоединяется к ним сверху багажа, он и Змея начинают обсуждать Причудливые Куклы, и Элизабет напугана их беседой. Причудливые Куклы начинают разрушать ящик, они идут, и она захватывает на Небесно-голубой цвет. Себастьян прибывает как раз вовремя и начинает убивать Причудливые Куклы. 47 Небесно-голубой цвет ограждает ее от наблюдения резни. Как только Себастьян убил все Причудливые Куклы, он помогает отнести ей. Она остается с Небесно-голубым цветом и Змеей, поскольку Себастьян уезжает, чтобы удостовериться, что ее семья безопасна. Вскоре после, Кампания поражает айсберг, и корпус разлучает, впуская воду. Порыв водных хитов Элизабет, и она выбита ударом от Небесно-голубого цвета и Змеи. Водные трудные двери начинают спускаться, заставляя ее быть пойманными в ловушку внутри. Небесно-голубому цвету удается добраться под дверью вовремя, и они становятся пойманными в ловушку. Он решает, что они убегут через трубочки, и Змея посылает одну из его змей, чтобы вести их. Он говорит ей снимать свое платье, потому что слишком трудно пройти через воду с этим на, но она отказывается. Небесно-голубой цвет пытается сорвать ее платье и говорит ей, что ее жизнь более важна чем быть симпатичным. Они приносят извинения друг другу, поскольку она снимает свое платье, и Небесно-голубой цвет дает ей его пальто. Они тогда входят в трубочки. 48, Когда они появляются во втором ресторане класса, Себастьян там и помогает отнести им, когда они появляются. Себастьян сообщает, что семья Элизабет помогает спасти пассажиров других. Они собираются продвинуться, когда Грелль и Рональд Нокс разрываются посредством потолка. Грелль нападает на них, и Себастьян спасает Элизабет и Небесно-голубой цвет. 49 Grell случайно открывает другое отверстие в стене, заставляя больше воды ворваться. Вода запускает Небесно-голубым цветом и заставляет его повредить ногу. Элизабет установлена, летя в различном направлении к приближающимся Причудливым Куклам. Небесно-голубой цвет пытается спасти ее, но он исчерпывает пули в своем оружии, и Себастьян занят, имея дело с Shinigami. 180px-Lizzy Элизабет борется со Странными Куклами Непосредственно перед тем, как Причудливые Куклы собираются получить ее, она тянет два меча от художественного оформления на стене и начинает убивать Причудливые Куклы. Небесно-голубой цвет столь потрясен, что он не понимает, что есть две Причудливых Куклы позади него. Элизабет спасает его и говорит ему, что на сей раз защитит его. Она тогда объявляет, что она - дочь головы британских рыцарей и жены сторожевого пса Королевы. 50 В то время как она борется с Причудливыми Куклами, она помнит прошлое и почему она - способ, которым она. Как только она сделала убийство всех Причудливых Кукол в их близости, она пытается напасть на Grell. Прежде, чем она будет мочь, Себастьян остановить ее. Как только Shinigami уезжают, она узнает, что Небесно-голубой цвет повредил его ногу и не может идти. Она предлагает нести его на спине, но немедленно становится смущенной. Она думает, что Небесно-голубой цвет больше не будет хотеть ее как жену, но он исправляет ее. После того, как Змея присоединяется к ним снова, они решают пойти, встречаются с ее семьей в спасательных судах. Когда они добираются там, Небесно-голубой цвет говорит Эдварду, что он останется на судне немного дольше. Элизабет начинает говорить, что она останется также, но Себастьян выбивает ее прежде, чем она сможет закончить так, она останется вне опасности. Небесно-голубой цвет тогда оставляет Элизабет в руках Эдварда. 51 Несколько дней спустя, Элизабет устраивает вечеринку Истера в особняке Небесно-голубого цвета. Она показывает всем яйца Истера ее нарисованный отец и тот, который она сделала. Она решает сделать охоту на яйцо более захватывающей, объявляя тот, кто считает ее яйцо победителем. 52 Прежде, чем игра может начаться, Чарльз Гри и катастрофа Чарльза Фиппса через окно. Чарльз Фиппс приносит некоторые яйца Истера, которые он сделал, и похвалы Элизабет, насколько симпатичный они. Два новых посетителя решают присоединиться к охоте, и Элизабет начинает игру. Небесно-голубой цвет и Себастьян находят и восстанавливают ее яйцо, которое она скрыла на держателе свечи люстры. 53 возвращения Небесно-голубого цвета с яйцом, и Элизабет поздравляют его и желают, чтобы яйцо принесло ему счастье. Когда он уходит, она думает о том, как Небесно-голубой цвет полностью забыл о части их традиции Истера и чудес, что произошло с ним, когда он был похищен. 54 Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды thumb|Паула и Элизабет в карете, до момента исчезновения Элизабет. Вместо того, чтобы посетить поместье вместе с матерью в день рождения Сиэля, Элизабет идет на Ледовую ярмарку со своей горничной Паулой, и находит подарок для возлюбленного - игрушку Ноев Ковчег, якобы сделанную компанией «Фантом». Тем не менее, оказывается, что это подделка. Разочаровавшись в выбранном подарке, Элизабет разбивает игрушку о пол. Из ковчега выпадает кольцо с бриллиантом Хоуп. Лиззи решает, что оно похоже на кольцо Сиэля, которое она разбила при их предыдущей встрече. Элизабет решает, что это будет замечательным подарком. Вместе с Паулой они приезжают в поместье за день до дня рождения Сиэля, но подарок девушка так и не вручила, ибо увидела на пальце Сиэля его же целое кольцо. Вместе со служанкой Лиззи быстро покидает поместье. На обратном пути девушки попадают в пробку и Элизабет слышит мелодию. Привлеченная странной музыкой, она идёт на звук и встречает Дросселя Кайнза, который похищает её, чтобы превратить в куклу. Сиэль с Плуто идут спасть ее, позже к ним присоединяются Себастьян и Грелль Сатклифф. Плуто приводит их к башне, где заточена Элизабет. Но Дроссель, управляя девочкой при помощи нитей марионетки, заставляет её напасть на Сиэля. Грелль срезает нити и Себастьян вступает в схватку с кукольником. В это время Лиззи на руках у Сиэля приходит в сознание и спрашивает, может ли она устроить вечеринку в честь дня рождения Сиэля. Тот соглашается. Когда на празднике Сиэлю в рождественском пудинге попадается осколок бриллианта Хоуп, она трактует это как хорошую примету, сулящую счастье. thumb|left|Элизабет рада, что Сиэль нашел свое кольцо в пудинге.|143x143px Арка Заговор и месть During a break between Fred Abberline's death and the exposition, Elizabeth shows up at the manor and conspires with the staff to make the manor filled with laughter, as it had been in the past. She then spends the day playing chess with Ciel, which she decides is a "cute" game. When they go down to dinner, the servants' wide smiles seem to amuse Ciel, much to her delight. After the London fire has been put out, she is seen in a field of blue flowers, worried about Ciel and the other members of the Phantomhive household. Paula arrives and tells her there is no news of them, which seems to sadden her further. She then makes a ring out of a blue flower to cheer her up, as the color of the flower reminds Elizabeth of the blue stone in Ciel's family ring. However, it is blown away and lands in the river, where Ciel later finds it and Sebastian puts it on him. Kuroshitsuji II thumb|Элизабет и Сиэль на поисках белого оленя Elizabeth makes a reappearance in the second anime season when she pesters Ciel to come along with her on a quest to find the legendary white deer. She manages to tell Ciel that she wants him to be happy forever like what the white deer supposedly gives everyone who catches sight of it. Ciel, surprised and touched, calls her Lizzy again, much to her pleasure. Она выглядит ошеломленной, когда Себастьян сообщает ей о потери Сиэлем всех его воспоминаний из-за событий произошедших в первом сезоне аниме. И, конечно же, она соглашается не напоминать лишний раз об этом и не вести себя неестественно перед ним. thumb|left|Алоис и Элизабет танцуют. Она посещает бал-маскарад, организованный Алоисом Транси. Парень принуждает Лиззи потанцевать с ним, вызывая ее расстройство и раздражение Сиэля. She is last seen in the last episode where she rushes all the way to Ciel's manor as usual. She protests that his all-black clothing (at this point, Ciel has already become a demon) is not cute at all and in response, Ciel asks her to dance with him, much to her surprise. She complies happily. However, midway of the dance, she notices that Ciel's left eye is red but after a flash, it has gone back to blue. Цитаты *''«Сиэль в костюме, который я ему подобрала, будет танцевать со мной!.. Мечта!.. Я должна выглядеть безупречно!»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 2, страница 14 *''«Слава богу. Кажется, Сиэлю стало немножечко полегче. Тетушка Анна была очень дорога Сиэлю. Он очень переживал. И я не хочу делать ему хуже.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страница 24 *(О Сиэле Фантомхайв)«После того происшествия он куда-то пропал. А когда он, наконец, вернулся, то больше не улыбался. Знаете, я люблю Сиэля. Люблю его улыбку. Но почему все мои старания тщетны? Что мне сделать, чтобы снова увидеть ее?» Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 12 *''«Должна же я заботиться о своем будущем муже.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 37, страница 22 *(Сиэлю)«Это… совсем не мило! Я не хотела, что бы ты увидел меня такой. Но… сейчас я должна защитить тебя!» Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 57, страница 31 *''«В черной одежде и с черными чувствами я прожила месяц черной зимы… И неожиданно вернулся Сиэль, вместе с черным дворецким.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 11-12 *''«Я - дочь предводителя рыцарей Британии, маркиза Алексиса Леона Мидфорда, Элизабет! Супруга Сторожевого пса королевы!»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 57, страница 32-33 *''«Когда Сиэль вернулся, он был меньше меня. Но очень скоро я поняла. Сиэль не стал меньше, просто я выросла. В тот момент я приняла решение. Я стану женой, которая сможет защитить Сиэля.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 13 *''«Сиэль так старается казаться взрослым, поэтому я буду улыбаться, носить детские туфли. Низкий каблук, мамины уроки и шпага, чтобы защитить тебя. Вот те «милые вещи», из которых я сделана.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 16-18 Интересные факты *Когда Элизабет появилась на обложке 13 Тома, она стала первым женским персонажем, появившимся на обложке. Примечания Навигация en:Elizabeth Midford de:Elizabeth Midford pl:Elizabeth Midford es:Elizabeth Midford fr:Elizabeth de Midford it:Elizabeth Middleford Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дворяне Категория:Дом Мидфорд Категория:Kuroshitsuji II Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Конкурс Карри Категория:Арка Путешествие на корабле Категория:Арка Похищения Категория:Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Категория:Арка Дело об убийстве в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Осколок надежды Категория:Арка Заговор и месть